THE RETURN OF JAFAR (Danny Phantom Version)
by mikaela2015
Summary: (Sequel to DP version of Aladdin) It has nearly been a year since Danny defeated Plasmius, but now he faces a new problem: Youngblood comes back after escaping from the lamp and claims that he's a good guy now, but can Danny trust him? Also thanks to Freakshow, Plasmius returns and he now has a plan to get rid of Danny Fenton once and for all! Will Danny get out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1-Another Arabian Night

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

Well here it is everyone, the sequel to ALADDIN (Danny Phantom Version), The Return of Jafar!

I don't own Danny Phantom.

I know that Freakshow was swallowed by the Cave of Wonders in the previous story but let's please ignore that since I couldn't think of e=anyone to be Abis Smal

ENJOY!

 **CHAPTER 1- Another Arabian Night**

 **CLOCKWORK**

 _Follow me to a place, where incredible feats_

 _Are routine every hour or so_

 _Where enchantment runs rampant, gets wild in the streets_

 _Open Sesame and here we go!_

 _ **(It was a dark night, one man on a horse along with four ghosts behind him, headed into a cave)**_

 _Arabian nights_

 _Like Arabian days_

 _They tease and excite_

 _Take off and take flight_

 _They shock and amaze_

 _Arabian nights_

 _Like Arabian days_

 _More often than not_

 _Are hotter than hot_

 _In a lot of good ways_

 _ **(They all then came upon a large door, which led inside to an old temple. This was their hideout)**_

 _Pack your shield, pack your sword_

 _You won't ever get board_

 _Though beaten or gored you might_

 _Come on down, stop on by_

 _Hop a carpet and fly_

 _To another Arabian night_

 _Arabian night!_

The ghosts began to unload all the money and treasure they had stolen. One of the ghost named Elastica said to the others, "This was definitely a successful run, but no thanks to our leader"

They all then glared at the man who jumped off the horse. He wore a gothic type of coat and a small bowler hat, his skin was pale white and he had no hair, his name was Frederich Isak Showenhower or more commonly known as Freakshow.

Freakshow opened one of the treasure chests greedily and smiled at the amount of treasure and money that was collected. He then picked up a black jewelled flower and placed it on the front of his coat, which earned him jealous glares from the four ghosts.

"Why should you get the jewelled flower?" Lydia asked.

"Well this is my bonus for being your beloved leader and everything else are also my bonuses" Freakshow explained while also pointing at other bags filled with money and treasure.

"So what is our reward?" Lydia asked getting more angry and annoyed. Freakshow then carelessly gave them a tiny bag full of money, which caused them all to give Freakshow dirty looks.

Suddenly the small chest closed and began moving away, they all gasped and feared at this action (well Freakshow anyway), Goliath looked at the chest in confusion and then picked it up to reveal a small green ghost dog was the source of it moving. The little green dog whose name was Cujo, smiled nervously as he realised he had been caught.

"Come here you stupid mutt!" Freakshow exclaimed as he roughly picked him up by the collar.

"PUT HIM DOWN FREAKSHOW!" A new voice yelled and before Freakshow knew it, he was blasted back by a green ecto ray, which caused him to drop the dog.

He looked up and a fifteen year old boy standing before him, wearing a black and white jumpsuit, he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. As they boy patted the little dog, a flash of light appeared and suddenly the boy now had black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a red/white t-shirt with jeans.

"Who are you?" Freakshow asked annoyed.

"My friends call me Danny" Danny started answering and went back into ghost form while finishing, "But you can call me Danny Phantom"

Freakshow then gritted his teeth and ordered, "KILL HIM!"

All the other ghosts charged their attack, Goliath picked up an axe and tried slicing him in half. As the axe went through him intangibly, Danny exclaimed, "HEY! If you needed something you should just axe! Get it, axe?"

Danny then blasted them all back with an ecto blast and before they knew it, they were all frozen solid by a yeti like ghost in blue tribal clothing, named Frostbite.

"Way to put them on ice, Frostbite!" Danny shouted in humour as he, Cujo and Frostbite grabbed all the sack of treasure and began to fly off, before they left Cujo flew back to Freakshow and grabbed the jewelled flower off his coat.

"Hey that's mine!" Freakshow shouted, but before he could go after them, he slipped on some of the melting ice and hit the floor, knocking him unconscious.

"Next stop, Amity!" Danny said as they flew out of the cave and into the desert.

Danny was now 15 years old and he couldn't believe that it's been nearly a year since Desiree left and with the help of his friends and family, they defeated the evil Vlad Plasmius. Little did he know, that something was about to happen and it's wasn't gonna be good.


	2. Chapter 2-I'm Looking Out For Me

Morning had come and somewhere in the vast desert the small head of a ghost kid had pooped out of the sand. It was Youngblood!

He coughed up some sand and then exclaimed while pulling himself out of the sand, "Finally! This is terrific!" And with one big pull, he was out of the sand and it appeared that the other half of his body was still stuck in the lamp.

"I got sand in places I didn't even know I had" Youngblood said as he patted his head to get sand out of his ears. He then winced and got annoyed as he heard Vlad say from inside the lamp, "Spare me your prattling Youngblood! Are we out yet?"

"Are we out yet? Are we out yet? YES WE'RE OUT! No thanks to you, if it weren't for me we'd be stuck down there forever" Youngblood answered in anger and annoyance as he continued to try and get the rest of his body out for the lamp.

"YOUNGBLOOD!" Vlad shouted and then suddenly he blasted Youngblood out of the lamp with rage and then said, "You will now release me! So that I may have my revenge"

However Youngblood continued to stretch his legs as he retorted back, 'Yeah, yeah when I'm good and ready"

"DO AS I SAY YOU WORTHLESS PIPSQUEAK!" Vlad shouted.

Youngblood then said, "You know something, you're nothing without me" and then Vlad screamed out, "WHAT?!"

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? ME! Who does all the work? ME!" Youngblood continued arguing and then retorted back, "If it weren't for me, you'd still be at the bottom of that ocean with no hopes of getting past that blasted ghost shield!"

Youngblood then got really angry and decided enough was enough!

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _That's it!_

 _I've had it!_

 _I hate to be dramatic,_

 _But it's time for me to fly the coop_

 _ **(Vlad tried blasting a beam at Youngblood's head, only it missed and that just made him even more agitated, as he picked up the lamp and flew over to a water well)**_

 _Terrific!_

 _Fine!_

 _I'm drawin' the line_

 _Before I wind up in a ghostly soup!_

 _I was a fool to let you run the show_

 _I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal!_

 _Look out below!_

 _ **(Youngblood dropped the lamp and watched as Vlad screamed at him in anger. Youngblood then waved at the hole with a mock goodbye and flew off)**_

 _Arrividerci!_

 _C'est la vie!_

 _Hope all goes well!_

 _I'm lookin' out for me!_

"Ah Amity, just a juicy golden goose ready for plucking and I'm the one holding the tweezer's!" Youngblood exclaimed as he flew into Amity and landed in front of a camel and then shouted at the animal, "I'll be running this town inside a week! What's your problem liver lips?! You don't think I can do it?!"

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _Okay! I'm little,_

 _Been playin' second fiddle,_

 _And I don't get no respect_

 _ **(The camel then got agitated at him and then in anger, he spat at him. Youngblood jumped out flew he way before the spit could hit him)**_

 _I turn the other cheek,_

 _But this busted mouth_

 _Is the only thanks that I get!_

 _ **(Undergrowth was sorting out some of his products, until he noticed a bunch of grapes moving by themselves. He looked at them suspiciously and then noticed when he lifted them up, an intangible smiling Youngblood was the culprit. Youngblood then flew off as the owner tried punching him)**_

 _I never found a friend that I can trust_

 _They promise caviar,_

 _And leave me eatin' dust!_

 _That's some reward for loyalty_

 _From here on in,_

 _I'm lookin' out for me!_

 _ **(This time an owner of a jewellery stand was examining a necklace with a green emerald, but when he looked at the reflection of the jewel, he noticed Youngblood wearing some of his jewellery.)**_

 _Oh, I don't need nobody else_

 _I'll never fail_

 _I'll cover my own tail_

 _I can take care of myself!_

 _ **(He got angry, but before he could grab him Youngblood flew avoiding various other hands from grabbing him. He then landed on an elephant and then three ghost vultures began doing the can-can with him)**_

 _You know, it just don't pay_

 _To give a hoot_

 _I'm givin' all my heart_

 _What do I get?_

 _Da boot!_

 _ **(Youngblood then scared off the vultures and flew up in the air smiling a wide grin)**_

 _I'm through with that,_

 _I'm flying free_

 _From here on in,_

 _I'm lookin' out for me!_

Suddenly, he was hit by a watermelon causing all the jewellery he stole to fall off and send him crashing into a nearby wall.

"Steal from us again and your scrawny body will be dinner for my children!" Shouted the Undergrowth angrily.

"No problem" Youngblood replied weakly and then dropped to the ground.

Danny, Frostbite and Cujo came flying through the streets of Amity, Danny started grabbing money and treasure from the bags and threw it to the streets, and Frostbite began doing the same thing, while Cujo started barking angrily and tried stopping Danny.

"Cujo!" Danny shouted which earned him a glare from the little dog, but then stopped and let go of the bag as Danny said, "We're not the ones who need this money"

Treasure and money continued to fall down, a medium sized bag of coins landed in a homeless man's bowl who smiled at it and then a whole line of money fell in front of a woman and her two children who then exclaimed, "A miracle!"

The people of Amity continued to praise for them for the good deed they had done, while Cujo continued to sulk about it as he tossed a small gem from the bag.

"Don't worry Cujo, I'm not throwing everything" Danny said as he held out the black jewelled flower which caused Cujo to smile, but then it dropped as he said, "I'm gonna give this to Sam"

The three of landed at Sam's balcony, but as Danny finished transforming into his human half he was suddenly shoved to the ground by Tucker who began to give him the noogie on his head. Danny laughed at this and said as he got back up, "Hey Tuck, I'm glad to see you too"

"How ya been dude? Hey wanna check out DOOM later?" Tucker asked.

"Sure man but first need to see my beautiful girlfriend. How do I look guys" Danny said as he straightened himself up.

But before any of them could answer Sam said as she came out, "I think you look fine"

"Hey Sam" Danny said smiling.

"Hi Danny, where have you been today?" Sam asked. Danny then answered as he pulled out the jewelled flower, "I had to pick up a few things"

He then passed her the flower and said, "This is for you. I figured since you know your Goth and you like the colour black, you might like this"

Sam smiled at the beauty of the black flower and immediately gave Danny a kiss on the lips as a thank you and said as they walked inside her room, "It must've cost you a fortune" and then Danny said while smiling, "Oh no it was a steal"

Cujo watched Sam place the flower in a vase and then he flew in invisibly, quickly hid under the table and then smiled at the thought of grabbing that flower.

"Dad wants you to join us for dinner tonight. He's going to make a big announcement about you" Sam said.

"He wants me there? Am I in trouble or not in trouble?" Danny asked cautiously. Cujo then tried grabbing the jewel but was stopped by Tucker's hand.

"Of course not. Not only did you defeat Plasmius, save Amity and rescue your girlfriend. Danny you are a hero" Sam said as she hugged him close and then Danny smiled in agreement as he said, "That's me, ready for anything"

Suddenly a crash happened and the couple watched as Tucker chased Cujo around, trying to get the jewelled flower back off him, Jazz walked in the door and then was accidently knocked over by the two and all free landed in Sam's make up powder, causing it to go everywhere.

Sam laughed at this and said, "You might want to change before dinner though"

Danny, Jazz and Tucker then all glared at Cujo who smiled sheepishly as he placed the flower back in the vase.


	3. Chapter 3-Nothing In The World

"It seems like only yesterday, Plasmius was tunning Amity and I was his right hand kid. But then _he_ had to go and mess things up. Now I'm stuck on the outside, looking in! I gotta get back into the palace, back into the power" Younblood exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the wall that separated the palace from the rest of the town.

Danny, Jazz and Cujo came out, Danny was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and Jazz was wearing a simple blue dress that went down to her knees.

"Well guys how about a walk around town before dinner?" Danny asked and then Jazz said, "Sounds like a good idea little brother. Let's go"

The three walked down the stairs and began walking outside the palace, unaware that Youngblood was watching them. _"The ghost-boy is living in the palace now?"_ Youngblood said in his head and then screamed out, "That does it! All reports are in, life is now officially unfair!"

Then a thought came to Youngblood as he flew down and hid behind one of the buildings, watching the three continue to walk down the streets and said, "Wait! Wait a second here, this is perfect! That kid is my ticket back into power" He then covered himself up with dirt as he continued, "I'll just Danny on my side with a little sympathy act and then I'll be back in the palace quicker than you can say easy street"

The three turned at the corner and then stopped to the sound of someone cough out his name, "Danny" which caused the three then to look down at Youngblood crawling up to them while faking to be hurt and continued, "Finally…got free of…Plasmius"

"Youngblood! What are you doing here?" Danny asked angrily. Youngblood continued to pretend to be hurt as he whispered, "It's getting dark…hold me" But Danny then tried to grab him roughly and then Youngblood shouted annoyed as he flew out of the way, "HEY I MEANT GENTLE LIKE!"

"You're not fooling anyone!" Jazz exclaimed as they walked towards him and then she tried to grab him, but missed as he floated out of the way again and then exclaimed, "No wait! I'm serious! I was under Plamius's power, he mesmerised me with is red orb just like the king"

Cujo then jumped upon the roof of one of the market stalls and tried to grab Youngblood, but failed when Youngblood saw it coming and moved out of the way. Youngblood then began to fly away with the three following him, they turned at the corner and suddenly bumped into someone, causing all four of them to fall backwards and land on the ground.

They looked up and gasped as they noticed who they bumped into, it was Freakshow along with the rest of his posse. Freakshow carefully looked at Danny and said, "You look familiar"

Cujo shivered in fright and hoped that he didn't remember them, but his hopes were crushed as all four ghosts exclaimed, "ITS DANNY FENTON ALSO KNOWN AS DANNY PHANTOM!"

Freakshow then straightened up and said, "I knew that. Kill him! Kill the girl, the dog and that kid as well!"

They all jumped at him, but Danny quickly turned them all intangible, except for Youngblood who flew off and phased through the ground. They then came back and Danny transformed into his ghost half and Jazz pulled out an ecto staff that was given to her by her mother years ago. All three of them began to fight against Freakshow and his ghosts, while Youngblood did his best to stay out of the way.

Midget Ghost and Lydia cornered Danny against some barrels, but Danny quickly thought ahead and knocked them over, causing the barrels to land on them. Elastica then fired a ray at Youngblood who screamed as he dodged the ray and sat on top of one of the buildings. Goliath attempted to punch Jazz and Cujo, but Jazz swatted him away with her staff, she noticed Danny getting backed into a corner and quickly ran over to help him. Freakshow was about to hit Cujo with a fish, but missed as the little dog ran underneath him and then gave him a bite on his bum.

"AHHHHH! GET THIS MUTT OFF ME!" Freakshow shouted as he ran all over the place. As Jazz continued to block Lydia's ghost sword with her staff, but then her staff was cut in half, leaving her defenceless. Freakshow pulled Cujo off of him and then went over to the others, but before he could get there, he slipped over a fish and landed hard onto a plank that was balancing on a barrel underneath it, it kind of looked like a seesaw.

Goliath, Midget Ghost and Elastica then grabbed Danny and Jazz and held them still as Lydia prepared her sword. Youngblood watched from above and then sighed, he pushed a vase that held a small palm tree in it, which landed on the plank and flipped Freakshow into the air and tumbling into the ghosts, sending them straight into a cart that was carrying packets of eggs.

Danny, Jazz and Cujo then looked up as Youngblood shouted, "AND I'VE GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!"

The man selling the eggs then looked at Freakshow and the ghosts and began shouting, "My eggs ruined! Who will pay for them?"

"Oh go away!" Freakshow said annoyed, but then the man started shouting, "Guards! Guards!"

Freakshow then began to sit up, only to look up at a very angry Skulker and other palace guards surrounding them.

"What is the trouble here?" Skulker asked and then Maurice exclaimed, "It is that thief, Freakshow!"

Lydia immediately got the horse pulling the cart to run and all of them fled from the scene.

"AFTER THEM!" Skulker shouted as he and the other guards began running after them.

Danny then said to Youngblood after transforming back into his human form, "Thanks for your help"

"You saved us" Jazz said.

"I did? Right, oh yeah of course I saved you, it's my nature. I'm always saving things cats, babies, and guys like you" Youngblood said, but then suddenly he was stuffed into a small sack by Cujo.

He began to struggle and then managed to get the top part of his body out as he shouted, "Is this any way to treat your rescuer? You owe me dude! I saved your life!"

Danny then thought about it and then said, "Cujo stop! He's right I do owe him"

Youngblood then gave Cujo a smug smile. Jazz then asked, "Okay little brother but what are you gonna do?"

"I'll see that the king gives him a fair hearing" Danny said.

"WHAT?! THE KING!" Youngblood exclaimed and then a little bit later, he found himself locked in a ghost proof cage outside, but before he could get out Danny shut the door and locked it with a key.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him, soften him up a little" Danny said.

"I'm gonna just clean myself up a little bit Danny, I'll see you at dinner" Jazz said as she headed inside.

"Are you crazy?! He hates me! And what about the princess?" Youngblood asked.

Danny then answered, "No problem, I just have to make sure that Sam doesn't see you until I've gotten her prepared" but then he jumped when he heard Sam asking, "Gotten me prepared for what?"

Danny quickly said while hiding Youngblood, "For this brand new trick I taught to Cujo"

"Um okay. I can't wait to see it" Sam said.

Sam was wearing a similar dress to Jazz, only hers was black and she was wearing bat earrings on her ears. Danny then said, "Uh let's go to dinner, looking forward to your dad's surprise"

"Okay is something wrong?" Sam asked as she stopped walking with Danny.

"No everything is just fine" Danny said smiling. Sam then asked suspiciously, "You aren't hiding anything from me are you? Any more secrets?"

"Secrets? Uh of course not! I almost lost you once that way, I'll never make that mistake again" Danny said while holding her hands.

They were about to kiss, until suddenly a loud rumbling noise came from the fountain, the water began to twirl around and then it began rising in the air. Danny held Sam tightly believing it may be a threat, but then smiles appeared on their faces as they saw it was Desiree surfing on the water.

Desiree then jumped off her surfboard, landed on the ground in front of Sam and Danny and announced, "She's big, she's green, and she's back!"

"Desiree! You came back!" Danny and Sam in unison as they hugged her.

"HEY WATCH THE SUNBURN!" Desiree exclaimed as she turned red, which made Sam and Danny back off.

She then smiled and turned back to her green coloured as she said, "Kidding! Did you miss me? Be honest"

"And hey guess what? I got you all souvenirs!" Desiree said as she gave Danny a sombrero hat, Sam a book by Edward Gory and Cujo a cute little teddy chew toy.

"You saw the whole world already?" Danny asked.

"It's a small world, but Amity has something that no other place in the world has…" Desiree said and then transformed into a rocket, lit herself up and shouted as blasted, "YOU GUYS!"

As she flew off, she picked up Sam and Danny, flying off into the sky.

 **DESIREE**

 _ **(She transformed into a parachute, carrying Sam and Danny down while showing them an image of the Taj Mahal. She then disappeared allowing them to fall)**_

 _I parachuted down_

 _Into the Taj Mahal_

 _ **(Sam and Danny then landed in a cart, being pulled by Desiree in a Chinese hat along the Great Wall of China and then all three of them disappeared)**_

 _Along the great Great Wall!_

 _ **(They then appeared on a bike, being steered by an Italian version of Desiree, they crashed into the Leaning Tower of Pisa. It was about to fall on them, when it was stopped by a giant Desiree)**_

 _I even made the famous_

 _Leaning Tower fall,_

 _But who was with me through it all?_

 _Nobody!_

 _ **(Danny and Sam then found themselves on a platform of the high wires at a circus and they watched as Desiree was doing a trapeze performance)**_

 _The Moscow Circus_

 _Hired me to fly trapeze_

 _ **(All three of them were then running in a race next to a statue of Hercules, however they were being chased by killer bees)**_

 _On Mount Olympus,_

 _Ran a race with Hercules_

 _It's easy when you're chased by killer bees!_

 _ **(All three of them then quickly jumped into the river, Desiree had a mermaid's tail)**_

 _Who said "geshundheit" when I sneezed? *Achoo*_

 _ **(After they sneezed, they were in New York and a taxi cab showed up, Desiree came out of it wearing a navy uniform. Danny and Sam were soaking wet, until Desiree dried them as she transformed into the sun)**_

 _So now I'm home,_

 _Home again with you,_

 _You chase the clouds away_

 _Whenever I am blue_

 _ **(Desiree then turned into a mummy and came out of a sarcophagus)**_

 _And though the pyramids,_

 _I highly recommend_

 _ **(She then appeared out in front of the pyramids of Egypt, while smiling at the statues that she turned Danny and Sam into)**_

 _There is nothing in the world_

 _Quite like a friend!_

 _ **(Desiree then began dancing with cobra's on a bed of nails)**_

 _Slept like a babe in Bombay_

 _On a bed of nails_

 _ **(She then turned tiny and appeared in Danny's hand, she then began dancing the Dance of Seven Vails)**_

 _Moroccans love my daring Dance of Seven Veils_

 _Of seven veils_

 _ **(She then turned into a captain wearing a yellow raincoat and holding a fish bowl. She threw the fishbowl away and suddenly a giant whale landed in the ocean. Water came out if it's hole and so did a crying Desiree)**_

 _I single-handedly_

 _I even saved the whales!_

 _No one was there to hear my tales!_

 _ **(Desiree then transformed them all into a Mariachi band. Desiree was holding a guitar, Sam was wearing a black salsa dress and Danny was wearing a black Mexican tux while playing the trumpet)**_

 _In Acapulco,_

 _Joined a Mariachi band_

 _I rode the ragin' rapids_

 _Down the Rio Grande_

 _ **(All three of them then found themselves in an air balloon, with Desiree wearing a pilot's outfit. The bottom of the basket broke and they all fell out of the balloon)**_

 _Flew in a air balloon,_

 _But when I tried to land_

 _Nobody laughed,_

 _Or lent a hand_

 _ **(Danny and Sam then landed in a net, which was being held by Desiree in a safari outfit as she gestures the Amazon)**_

 _Without you, the Amazon is_

 _Just a trickle_

 _ **(They then found themselves in a snow covered Sahara desert and Desiree in a snow outfit)**_

 _Without you, the Sahara's_

 _Not so hot_

 _ **(Some drops of water landed on top of Danny's head and when they looked up, it was Desiree as faucet)**_

 _Without you, Niagara Falls_

 _Is just a leaky faucet_

 _ **(Desiree then turned into a British captain, holding a ship in a bottle and when she broke it, she a yacht came out and flew off, carrying Sam and Danny)**_

 _The Huey II_

 _Is just some yacht_

 _ **(Desiree appeared in the yacht as it flew around the palace, she gave Danny and Sam a hug. The ship stopped above one of the palace balcony, Danny and Sam hopped off the yacht by sliding down the anchor's rope, while Desiree walked down the yachts steps)**_

 _Now that I'm home,_

 _Home again, it's clear,_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _Seems to be right here_

 _I've traveled East and West_

 _And now, I'm back again_

 _There is nothing in the world_

 _Quite like a friend..._

 **DANNY**

 _There's nothing in the world_

 **SAM**

 _Nothing in the whole wide world_

 **ALL**

 _There is nothing in the world_

 _Quite like a friend!_

 **DESIREE**

 _Nothing in the whole wide world!_


	4. Chapter 4-Vlad's Return

"So Desiree, how does it feel to be free?" Danny asked.

"Seriously? I LOVE IT!" Desiree exclaimed as she jumped up in the air, but then she came back down as she heard something crack in her back.

"Okay my powers aren't what they used to be. My powers are now semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic. But hey I may be a free genie now, but I still got some magic in me. Wanna see what I can do?" Desiree said excitedly.

"Oh no dinner! We're late Danny" Sam said.

"I get it, you two probably have a romantic dinner for two planned" Desiree said and then pouted sadly as she continued, "You don't need me gumming up the works"

"But Des…" Danny began to say but then stopped when Desiree waved him off and said, "Three's a crowd, you kids go on"

Sam then gave Danny a smile and then said to Desiree, "Desiree, I would be happy if you would join us for dinner"

"You would?" Desiree asked and then hugged everybody in happiness as she shouted, "ALL RIGHT! I'm cooking, let's go!"

They all began to leave, but Danny stopped Cujo and whispered to him, "Not you Cujo, you got a job to do. You have to guard Youngblood"

Cujo then pouted and left grumbling. Desiree noticed Danny falling behind and asked him, "Hey slowpoke, what's going on?"

"Nothing, well something is but I'll tell you later" Danny said and then the two continued on their way.

Meanwhile in the desert, Freakshow and his gang were at a well.

"That stupid half-ghost brat! First chance I get, I'll slice him in half" Freakshow muttered angrily as he continued to pull a rope that had a bucket attached to it.

The others were really getting angry at the many failures of their boss. Lydia then whispered to Elastica, "I'm tired of Freakshow! First chance we get, let's slice him in half"

They all nodded in agreement. Freakshow had finished pulling up the bucket and tipped all the water onto himself, but then felt pain as something fell out of the bucket and hit the top of his head. He put the bucket down and looked around for the source of his pain.

"A lamp?" Freakshow said as he noticed the black lamp on the ground and picked it up. He then rubbed it as he said, "Well it might be worth a few dollars once it's cleaned up"

"It will be of little use to you Freakshow" Elastica said as she and the others brought out their swords and guns and pointed them at him. "Except to light your way, in the valley of the dead"

Just when they were about to kill him, red smoke began to come out of the lamp. It frightened them so much, that they all just flew away leaving Freakshow behind. As smoke continued to come out of the lamp, evil laughter that sent chills up Freakshow's spine could be heard everywhere. When the smoke finally cleared, floating there was Vlad Plasmius!

"I AM FREE! Free to get vengeance on he who has imprisoned me" Vlad exclaimed, leaving a baffled Freakshow.

Vlad then began to fly off, but was suddenly stopped when his cuffs began to glow and kept him from leaving. He tried pulling against the cuffs but it was no use.

The lamp continued to glow in Freakshow's hands as Vlad said, "It is the curse of the lamp. All the power in the universe and I am bound by the rules of the genie! Which means, I can't kill that brat Daniel, unless I have someone arrange it for me"

He then looked at Freakshow and demanded, "TAKE ME TO AMITY RIGHT NOW!"

Freakshow dropped the lamp and became startled when Vlad came up close to him.

"I guess I am a bit too much for your limited mind" Vlad said and then transformed into his human form and said, "I trust you find me a little less overwhelming now"

"Wait if you're a genie, don't I get wishes?" Freakshow asked as he picked up the lamp from the ground.

"Yes three wishes, that is a minor formality. But first I must go to Amity, you will take the lamp there for me" Vlad said.

"Then you need me" Freakshow said with a grin, which caused Vlad to lose his when he finished, "I'll take you to Amity, but first I want my wishes"

Vlad then got really angry and turned into Plasmius, he then began to shoot beams of energy at Freakshow, causing him to fall over and cower in fear. Vlad then raised his fist, but then calmed down as he thought of something and gave Freakshow a wide grin as he said, "You shall have your wishes"

"I shall? I mean yes! Let's see…I wish for the legendary sunken treasure ship of Court Du Maire!" Freakshow exclaimed as he got excited about this.

Vlad then simply said, "Your wish is my command" and then they both just disappeared into thin air.

Freakshow suddenly found himself under the sea, inside the sunken ship. Yes there was treasure, but there was also a giant octopus and a shark both trying to attack him. Vlad then smirked as he asked, "Enjoying our wish?"

Freakshow then was grabbed by the octopuses' tentacle and began to panic, Vlad then asked, "Do you wish for me to return you to the desert?"

Freakshow then nodded quickly and with a snap of Vlad's fingers they were back in the desert. Freakshow immediately spat out water. Vlad was back in his human form as he said, "That was two wishes. Take your time with the third, or you will wish you had never been born"

Freakshow then gulped at that threat and listened to what Vlad had to say, "On the other hand, if you co-operate with me, I will see you are rewarded handsomely"

"Rewarded?" Freakshow asked and then Vlad continued, "But first you will help me get revenge on a certain half-ghost by the name of Danny Fenton or as he likes to be called, Danny Phantom"

"Phantom? I want revenge on that brat too! Not only did he rob me but he also made my own ghosts turn against me!" Freakshow exclaimed eangrilly.

"Let's not be too hasty my friend. It's not enough to simply destroy the boy, after all there are things so much worse than death" Vlad said and then began to let out an evil laugh, causing Freakshow to smile an evil grin as well.


	5. Chapter 5-Dinner Disaster

Meanwhile back in Amity, it was dinner time and Desiree was doing the cooking. She was dressed up like a Japanese sushi chef and sharpened two knives.

"Okay prepare yourselves for a real culinary treat" Desiree said as she held both knives in one hand and then in one swift move, she began to chop up some carrots in less than two seconds each.

"Oh my" King Jeremy laughed out as he applauded Desiree's performance. Danny, Sam and Jazz watched in awe as well, until they all cringed as Desiree accidently chopped off her hand.

The hand landed in front of the king and then suddenly grabbed a little top hat and cane and began to tap dance.

"Most amusing" Jeremy once again laughed out while applauding as the hand finished its dance and bowed before the king.

"I meant to do that. Excuse me while I put myself back together" Desiree said with a wry smile while placing her hand back on her arm.

Jeremy laughed some more and then cleared his throat and said, "Now to business, Danny you have proven to be a young man of strong moral character. That is why I've decided to make you my new royal vizier"

Danny became speechless and then said with a smile, "Me? Really?"

Suddenly Desiree appeared and grabbed Danny making him stand up, she zapped him with some magic and before he knew it, he was in another type of suit with his hair slicked back neatly.

"Danny Fenton would like to thank the academy for this great honour" Desiree said as she shoved what looked like an academy award in Danny's hand and began to shake his other hand.

She then turned into a medieval announcer and exclaimed, "All hail Danny the royal vizier!" and then transformed Danny back to his normal suit and hairstyle.

Desiree then ran up to Jeremy and asked, "So what's a royal vizier?"

"Well he will be my most trusted advisor" Jeremy answered.

"Well that makes sense, he's bound to be better than that Vlad character" Desiree said with bitterness as she made her head into Vlad's.

"Quite so" Jeremy agreed as he remembered Vlad and then Desiree continued, "And Youngblood! Oh that kid was mean! Remember that?"

The mention of Youngblood's name made Danny and Jazz cringe as they remembered that said ghost was here at the palace right now and they didn't exactly mention yet that.

Meanwhile outside, Cujo was getting really getting board of watching Youngblood.

"Hey doggy! Woof, woof! Youngblood get doggy a yummy bone, if doggy open cage" Youngblood said sweetly as he tried to convince Cujo to open the cage. Cujo however continued to ignore his protests and sat there pouting.

Cujo then smiled as he heard Tucker coming through the garden saying, "Oh man I'm late. Sam's gonna kill me for missing the King's announcement"

He then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Youngblood in the cage, he became angry and prepared his PDA to attack him, Cujo then got an idea and decided to let Youngblood out of the cage.

He flew up and used his mouth turn the key on the lock and opened the cage door, Youngblood smiled as he began to fly out, but then stopped when he saw Tucker right in front of them.

"CLOSE THE CAGE!" Youngblood screamed while getting back and tried to close the door, but Cujo kept on opening it and then stopped as he moved out Tucker's way.

Tucker knocked over the cage, Youngblood climbed out and screamed as Tucker began to chase him into the dining hall exclaiming, "COME BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR"

Tucker activated his PDA and laser beams began to shoot out and try and hit Youngblood. All three of them then crashed into the dining hall and knocked over the table. Everyone was startled by their entrance and then Sam exclaimed, "Tucker! What is going on here?"

"I know what you're thinking but wait, look!" Tucker said as he pushed Youngblood in front of Jeremy. Youngblood smiled nervously but then cringed as Jeremy immediately gave a look of anger on his face.

"Youngblood! Guards, get that ghost!" Jeremy exclaimed and then Skulker and Maurice came into the room, guns in hands.

"Yes your highness, it would be my pleasure" Skulker said as he pointed his gun at Youngblood, but then he was stopped as Danny grabbed his arm and exclaimed, "No stop!"

"Let go boy!" Skulker shouted and then Danny said, "Please just listen! I have a…"

"Your highness?" Skulker asked.

"I trust he has an explanation for this scandal?" Jeremy asked bitterly and then Sam added with her arms crossed, "He had _better"_

"Your highness, I think Youngblood was uh… Mesmerised by Vlad. Remember the red orb he had? Anyway I don't think Youngblood is not all bad, at least I don't think" Danny said.

"Should've stuck with the red orb defence" Yougnblood muttered as he kept staying behind Danny.

"Not all bad? He only served my greatest enemy that's all!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"We can't allow that traitorous ghost to run free!" Skulker then exclaimed.

"Then I'll watch him! Uh your highness…Uh I meant with your permission, I'd like to take full responsibility for Youngblood" Danny said seriously.

"You would?" Youngblood asked completely shocked at what Danny just said.

"Your priorities seem questionable to me, but so be it. Danny you will watch Youngblood every moment" Jeremy said and with that he left the dining room, still a bit angry.

Skulker then added before leaving himself, "And if that ghost kid makes one wrong move, you shall be the one I pluck boy!"

"Well, that could've gone worse" Desiree said and then Jazz asked, "Really how so?"

Danny sighed as he sat down as he said, "Sam I thought I was sunk"

"Ooh not good" Youngblood said as he flew away from the angry Sam.

"You were hiding Youngblood all along weren't you?" Sam asked angrily, causing Danny to cringe from the question.

"I think it now just got worse" Jazz then whispered to the others.

"Well… yes but…" Danny began to answer but then was stopped as Sam said, "How could you? More secrets and more lies?"

Sam began to leave the room, but before she left she said, "Danny I thought you had changed"

"Sam wait! Back at the marketplace, Youngblood…" But Danny didn't get a chance to finish explaining as Sam slammed the door in his face and ran to her room crying.

Danny sighed as Desiree placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Some royal vizier I'm gonna make. Everybody's mad at me"

"Hey Sam's just a little steamed" Desiree said as she turned her head into a teapot and then pulled her head off and poured him a cup of tea as she said, "She'll come round. Care for a cup?"

Danny just gave her a glare and then she said as her head went back to normal, "This isn't cheering you up is it?"

"I don't get it guys, I try to do something good and it blows up in my face" Danny said and then walked outside sadly.

"That's the problem with doing the right, sometimes you do it by yourself" Jazz said as they watched Danny walk outside.


	6. Chapter 6-Forget About Love

"That kid saved my life. Nobody's ever looked out for me before, now it's like I owe him" Youngblood with amazement, but then scrunched his eyebrows at that thought and said, "NAH!"

Desiree then floated in as Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio and said, "Just let your conscience be your guide"

"Conscience? Never had one" Youngblood said and then flew off, back into the garden. She was then stopped by Desiree again, but this time she surprised him by pooping up as a Jack-In-The-Box.

Youngblood then fell to the ground in fright only to be grabbed by Desiree and then in a flash, they were teleported to where Danny was sitting by the fountain.

"Would you quit with the hocus pocus?" Youngblood asked.

"Look at him, would it kill you to do something nice for him?" Desiree then asked as she gestured to Danny.

"Possibly. I don't do nice" Youngblood said as he turned his back on her. She then smiled and laughed as she said, "Come on! It'll be fun. Besides we have to get Danny and Sam back together"

"Look, I'm just a kid myself, I don't do any of that mushy stuff! It's not me!" Youngblood exclaimed, getting really annoyed by her.

"I know, but it's going to be _tricky_ " Desiree said with a smile, noticing the now smile on Youngblood's face when she mentioned that last part.

"Now tricky I can do" Youngblood said.

A few minutes later, Sam was still in her room crying her eyes out over the events that took place at dinner. She both angry and sad at Danny for lying to her, she was hoping that it wasn't going to happen again after what happened with Vlad.

She suddenly stopped crying when she heard Youngblood exclaim, "Come on gloomy girl! Don't waste your tears on him"

"You! Get out of here!" Sam said while standing up and pulling the curtains across to cut off Youngblood.

"Hey don't take it out on me! He's the one that hurt ya! I guess I never should of saved his life!" Youngblood exclaimed, hoping that Sam was listening.

"Saved his life?" Sam asked as she pulled the curtains back and allowed Youngblood to fly in. Youngblood then sat down at her desk and answered, "Yeah he owed me one, that's why he stood up for me"

"He could've at least tell me! I would've understood, he didn't have to lie to me" Sam said bitterly as she sat down.

"You are so right" Youngblood said.

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _Forget about that guy_

 _Forget about the way you fell into his eyes_

 _Forget about his charms_

 _Forget about the way he held you in his arms_

 **(Youngblood held up a picture she had of Danny, she looked at it for a second but then slammed it down in anger)**

 _Walking on air's obnoxious_

 _The thrill_

 _The chill_

 _Will make you nauseous_

 _And you'll never get enough_

 _Just forget about love!_

 **(Sam then got really mad, so she picked up one of her spare boots and threw it Youngblood causing him to be thrown out onto the balcony by the force of it. He landed in front of Desiree and then whispered, "She's buying it. Now work with the magic!")**

 _Forget about romance_

 _Forget about the way your heart begins to dance_

 **(Sam was looking at the picture again, Desiree invisibly made the vase that had the jewelled rose that was given to her by Danny almost fall, until Sam caught it. Desiree then cast some magic in the air, to make Sam hear Danny whisper her name, "Sam")**

 _Then you feel the blush_

 _When he's spouting out some sentimental mush_

 **(Youngblood then grabbed the jewelled flower, causing Sam to chase after him out onto the balcony. She stopped at the edge and looked down to see Danny, still sitting there sadly. Sam realised she might've been too hard on Danny, after all he was only trying to do the right thing. She smiled as she began to remember everything that she and Danny went through, even the very first date he ever took her on)**

 _Love really is revolting!_

 _It's even worse than when you're moulting_

 _Enough of this fluff!_

 _Just forget about love!_

 **SAM**

 _I had almost forgotten the way it felt_

 _When he held out his hand for mine_

 _My heart all a-flutter_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _Oh, how I shudder_

 **SAM**

 _The first time we kissed_

 _It won't be missed!_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _Forget about 'is touch_

 **SAM**

 _I can't forget about his touch_

 **(Sam then began to run outside, to go and see Danny with Youngblood following behind her. Youngblood then stayed behind with Desiree, nearly puking from all the romantic stuff)**

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _In the scheme of things,_

 _It doesn't matter much_

 **SAM**

 _It matters so much_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _You're better on your own_

 _A meal becomes a banquet_

 _When you eat alone_

 **BOTH**

 _Love's filled with compromises_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _And don't you hate those big surprises?_

 **SAM**

 _A cozy rendezvous_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _Oh, please!_

 **SAM**

 _Candlelight for two_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _Oh, geez!_

 **BOTH**

 _Look you're calling my bluff!_

 _(I can't) (Just) forget about love!_

Danny looked up to see Sam coming towards him, smiling lovingly. He then stood up and prepared to apologize to her for everything that happened.

"Uh Sam? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept Youngblood a secret! Please…" Danny began to say when Sam shushed him and gave him a hug.

 **SAM AND DANNY**

 _I can't forget about my heart_

 _I can't forget about my heart_

 _And how it felt_

 _To fall for you right from the start_

 _I'm still falling_

 _Whatever we may do_

 _Whatever we may do_

 **(Sam splashed some water at Danny from the fountain, he then began to chase her around the garden. She hid behind a tree, but Danny caught her in a loving embrace and walked over to a hilltop and sat down with her. Desiree looked at them smiling, knowing that their plan had worked, while Youngblood just continued to look weirdly at them, obviously grossed out by all the romantic stuff.)**

 _You are here for me,_

 _And I'll be there for you_

 _I'll be there_

 _To wish, to want, to wander_

 _To find the sun_

 _Through rain and thunder_

 _A cozy rendezvous_

 _Yes, please!_

 _Candlelight for two_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _Oh, geez!_

 _Enough is enough!_

 **SAM AND DANNY**

 _We can't forget about love!_


	7. Chapter 7- Vlad's Arrival

Freakshow looked over the wall and made sure no guards were around, he then full climbed over and hid amongst the trees and bushes. He pulled out the lamp and rubbed it while saying, "Plasmius we have arrived at the palace"

Vlad came out in his ghost form and said, "About time"

The two then walked over to the edge of the bushes and Vlad smiled as he Danny and Sam, his smile grew wider as he saw Youngblood as well and said, "How very like Youngblood, he wasted no time enduring himself to those is power and it's fits in perfectly with my plans"

"I'm sorry Sam" Danny said, Sam simply shushed him and the two were about to kiss each other, until they heard Desiree sigh dreamingly.

The two looked and noticed Desiree watching them and then she said, "Don't mind us"

"Yeah well this is kind of a _special moment_ " Danny said, giving Desiree a look that said please go away.

"I get it" Desiree said while winking at Danny and then leaving.

Danny and Sam were finally about to kiss, until they were cut off by Desiree wearing a director's hat and holding a video camera up to their face exclaiming, "Today's special moments are tomorrow's memories! Looking good Sam! Tilt your chin up a bit Danny!"

"What does he have to do to make it clear to you numpties?! The shows over! They want to be alone!" Youngblood began yelling and then shoved Desiree away from them.

"Are you sure about him?" Sam aske, furrowing her eyebrows at ghost-kid.

Youngblood then walked flew up to Danny and said, "That takes care of the peanut gallery. If you need me, I'll be lazing about in the lap of luxury" and then he flew off, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"I'm sure about this" Danny said as he grabbed her chin gently and the two then finally were able to share a kiss.

Meanwhile, Youngblood was now in his new room lying down on the comfortable bed. He then exclaimed as he got up to grab some grapes, "Oh yeah, being one of the good guys has its advantages. Advisor to Danny Fenton, the new grand vizier and when Danny becomes King that will make me the grand vizier. Only I'm not gonna blow it like that idiot Plasmius! I'll never have to stand in his shadow again!"

He then began to chew on the grapes, but stopped when suddenly the lights went out in the room. He cringed when a spotlight shone on him, he turned around and spat out the grapes in fear and surprise as he saw Vlad standing behind him in ghost form.

"Plasmius! Uh hi buddy?" Youngblood whimpered out, Vlad then sent out some flames and lit some of the candles in the room.

Youngblood then began to panic at the thought of what Vlad was going to do to him, instead he was simply backed into a corner as Vlad said with a wry smile, "Calm yourself Youngblood. I haven't come for revenge against you"

"Well that's good to hear" Youngblood said, Freakshow then came out and stood beside Vlad.

"Freakshow here is my new friend and I couldn't help but noticing that you made some new friends too, like Danny" Vlad said. Youngblood continued to cringe in fear and then said, "Friend? Friend is such a strong word, he's more like an acquaintance"

"I'm arranging a little surprise for young Daniel and your job is to lead him to the party!" Vlad exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Youngblood.

"You know? I don't think I'm the ghost for this job. You should talk to uh, the dog Cujo!" Youngblood suggested, but then Vlad got really angry as he said, "No Youngblood! You!"

Youngblood then realized he has no choice but to do what he says, so later he was standing in the hallway, thinking about what he was going to say to Danny. Jazz then walked down reading a book when she noticed Youngblood pacing around, she gave a look of concern and then walked up to him.

"Hey Youngblood are you okay? Is something wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah everything is fine! Hey have you seen Danny?" Youngblood asked.

"Okay. No I haven't, maybe you should ask Desiree or Frostbite. They're just down the hall" Jazz said.

"Thanks" Youngblood said, he then flew down the hall and stopped when he found the two ghosts playing a game of pool.

Frostbite and Cujo were waiting in boredom for Desiree to finally shoot the ball and start the game.

"Could you hurry up please Des?" Frostbite asked annoyingly.

"Focus, focus. Aiming and…" Desiree said as she finally prepared to shoot the ball, only she shot it so hard that it flew off the table and causing is to hit Youngblood right in the face. Frostbite caught Youngblood as the force was about to make him hit the wall.

"Whoops! Sorry about that little guy" Desiree said as she picked him up and gave him a huge embrace.

"No problem Desire" Youngblood said, she then corrected him, "its Desiree"

"Whatever, do any of you know where Danny is?" He asked. Frostbite then smiled and answered, "Yes, he's just down the hall with Sam in her room"

"Thanks" Youngblood said and then he flew out of the room.

"Alright Frostbite your shot, but don't expect to win" Desiree said with confidence and cockiness.

Frostbite hit the white ball and then suddenly smiled when he got all the balls in the slots in one hit. Desiree frowned that she lost and said, "Well pool's a dumb game anyway"

Youngblood flew down the hall and landed in front of Sam's room, he then heard Danny say, "It's hard to explain Sam, but I think we can trust Youngblood"

"Well then I guess I can give him a chance" Sam said while smiling.

Youngblood then looked down guiltily at what he said, knowing what he was about to do. He knocked at the door and then flew in.

"Youngblood? What is it?" Danny asked.

"Uh I was just thinking, um maybe it's time you patched things up with the king. He might enjoy, a nice scenic ghostly ride" Youngblood suggested, putting Vlad's plan into action.

"That's a good idea" Sam agreed.

"And I'll take Desiree, she was a big hit with your dad" Danny said.

Youngblood gasped as he remembered what Vlad said and quickly exclaimed, "No! You can't, Desiree she's too flashy, too loud! You'll probably never get a word in"

"That's actually a good point Youngblood. Danny you need some quiet time with dad, let him get to know you, just take Frostbite" Sam said, Danny then nodded in agreement.

"And I can take you to the perfect spot" Youngblood said, still looking down in guilt.

"Great!" Danny exclaimed and the two began to leave the room.

Sam stopped and then walked back to Youngblood and said, "Youngblood, this isn't easy for me to say, but I was wrong about you" and then she re-joined Danny at the door.

"Uh wait a second!" Youngblood yelled out.

"Yes Youngblood?" Danny asked.

Youngblood was about to tell them the truth, until he saw Plasmius's eyes glaring at him.

"I'll uh be along in a minute" Youngblood said, waving them off.

As soon as they were gone, Youngblood turned around and continued to look down at the ground in guilt. Vlad then came up behind him and ruffled his hair, causing him to cringe at the touch.

"Excellent job" Vlad complimented.


	8. Chapter 8-Your Only Second Rate

The next morning Danny, Youngblood and Frostbite awaited for Jeremy's arrival so they could leave. They all smiled when he started coming up the path with Sam and Jazz, at first Jeremy was reluctant to go but after some convincing from Sam he agreed.

"Just give them a chance dad" Sam pleaded in a whisper.

Jeremy smiled at his daughter and said, "I'll try dearest"

"All ready to go your Highness?" Danny asked, Jeremy juts remained silent but smiled as soon as Frostbite began to fly with him in the air. He took him around for a bit and then Danny transformed into his ghost form and said, "Alright guys, let's go!"

"Yee-haw!" Jeremy yelled happily as they flew off, Sam waved at them and watched them go.

"Have a great time!" Jazz yelled out.

"Hey! Clear the way! Make room for the picnic crew!" Desiree exclaimed as she and Cujo ran up to them. She was wearing some sort of summer dress, with a sun hat and had in her hands all different kind of stuff you would take with you on a picnic.

"They already left Desiree" Sam said.

"Without us?" Desiree asked with disappointment, Cujo then whined also.

"No problem, I'll catch up with them in a flash" Desiree said as she got ready to fly after them.

"WAIT!" Sam said stopping them from leaving and then continued, "Without me too. Danny needs some time alone with my dad to patch things up"

"I understand. That just means…" Desiree said giving Cujo a wide grin and then exclaimed, "More food for us!"

She then threw the basket down and then in a flash, all the food they packed was set out perfectly on the picnic blanket. The two sat down and then Desiree asked, "Do you girls want to join us?"

"Sure I will" Jazz said and then sat down on the blanket.

"I'm not really hungry now. Young guys go ahead, have fun though" Sam said and then left the three to enjoy their picnic.

Meanwhile out in the small part of the dessert, Jeremy was enjoying the ride and the scenery everywhere.

"Ha, ha! Come on my boy! Show me what you ghosts can really do!" Jeremy encouraged Danny in excitement.

Danny then whispered something to Frostbite who smiled at the idea, the two of them then dived down to the river and glided across the water, splashing it as they went. Suddenly a hippo emerged and opened its mouth wide opened in a yawn, the four of them then flew right through its mouth, before it closed it in shock.

They then reached the end of the waterfall and floated there a second, Youngblood then pointed at an area and said, "That's the spot, on top of the waterfall"

Danny then grabbed Youngblood by the hand and then all of them did a huge dive down and then back up.

"Hey I'm losing my hair here!" Youngblood screamed as they flew up, Jeremy then said, "You're lucky you haven't lost more than that"

Youngblood then gave him a nervous smile, the four of them then reached the spot but Danny accidently tripped as he landed, causing the others to fall over him and sending Jeremy flying. Jeremy landed on a patch of grass and laughed out, "Okay that was fun!"

Danny then turned back into his human self and went over to help Jeremy stand up, Danny then said as he looked around, "Youngblood I have to hand it to you, this is a nice place"

Back at the palace Desiree, Cujo and Jazz were still enjoying their picnic. Desiree took a sip of her orange juice and commented, "Ah it doesn't get any better than this"

Cujo picked up a drumstick and was about to take a bite out of it, when suddenly a little spider appeared causing him to drop it, all three of them then screamed as a whole cluster of spiders walked all over the food.

"SPIDERS!" Desiree screamed, she then transformed into an extermination uniform and said as she began to squirt bug spray out of a hose, "Things could get ugly"

As the smoke from the spray cleared, all the spiders came together and formed a giant shape and before they knew it, standing in front of them was Vlad Plasmius himself in his human form.

"PLASMIUS!" All three of them yelled out in shock and fear.

"Sorry to spoil your picnic, but I can't have any ghost genies running amok ruing my plans" Vlad said as he glared at them.

"Don't worry guys, he's a genie and according to the rules he can't kill anyone" Desiree said, suddenly Vlad shot some fire down upon them. Jazz and Cujo dodged out of the way and Desiree got hit by them, when the fire cleared she was covered in soot and burns as she panted out, "But you'd be surprised what you can live through"

"You always good for a life" Vlad laughed out evilly.

"Oh yeah!" Desiree exclaimed accepting his challenge, she began to fire lighting at him, hitting him dead on and when the smoke cleared from the attack, there was nothing left but a crater in the ground.

Desiree panted from the use of all that power, but then straightened up as she did a victorious laugh and yelled out, "Who's laughing now?!"

Vlad's laughter was suddenly heard all around as he reappeared again right in front of them and said, "Why I believe it's me"

They stood there in shock, realising that they were now officially in trouble.

 **VLAD**

 _I must admit,_

 _Your parlor tricks are amusing_

 _I bet you've got a bunny_

 _Under your hat!_

 **(Vlad zapped at Desiree, placing her in a magician's costume. The top hat was stuck over her eyes, Vlad then lifted the hat and it revealed a giant bunny, Desiree tried to hold it up, but couldn't as it fell on top of her.)**

 _Now here's your chance_

 _To get the best of me,_

 _Hope your hand is hot!_

 **(Vlad then had all three of them trapped in a deck of cards, he then threw them and they all fell out of the cards)**

 _C'mon, clown,_

 _Let's see what you've got!_

 **(Desiree then became a giant version of herself and then tried zapping Vlad, but unfortunately it didn't work against him. He then flew up and yanked her by the hair, sending her down to the grown and turning her into an old woman)**

 _You can try to slam me_

 _With your hardest stuff_

 _But your double whammy_

 _Isn't up to snuff_

 _I'll set the record straight_

 _You're simply out of date_

 _You're only second rate!_

 **(Desiree then turned into a tiger and tried charging at him, but he simply turned into a lion tamer, held out a hoop and as she went through it she was turned into a normal cat.)**

 _You think your cat's a meanine,_

 _But your tiger's tame_

 _You've got a lot to learn_

 _About the genie game_

 _So for your education,_

 _I'll reiterate_

 _You're only second rate!_

 **(The three of them then landed on a stool as Desiree turned back to normal, but the stool was suddenly turned upside down and they fell right onto the ground, only to be met by Vlad in his ghost/genie form)**

 _Men cower at the power_

 _In my pinky_

 _My thumb is number one_

 _On every list_

 _But if you're not convinced_

 _That I'm invincible,_

 _Put me to the test!_

 _I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!_

 **(Desiree tried chaining him, placing him in a basket and sending swords to cut him through. Jazz and Cujo cringed at that part, but Vlad simply popped out unharmed. The three of them then started to run away in fear.)**

 _Go ahead and zap me_

 _With the big surprise_

 _Snap me in a trap,_

 _Cut me down to size_

 _I'll make a great escape_

 _It's just a piece of cake_

 _You're only second rate!_

 _You know, your hocus-pocus_

 _Isn't tough enough_

 _And your mumbo-jumbo_

 _Doesn't measure up_

 _Let me pontificate_

 _Upon your sorry state_

 _You're only second rate!_

 **(No matter where they went, Vlad was there. They even saw an old woman in a rocking chair, but when they touched her it was Vlad sitting there and he scared them even more. They continued to run but they couldn't lose him.)**

 _Zaba-caba-dabra!_

 _Granny's gonna grab ya!_

 _Alakazam-da-mus_

 _And this thing's bigger than the both of us!_

 _So spare me your tremendous scare!_

 _You look horrendous in your underwear!_

 _And I can hardly wait_

 _To discombobulate_

 _I'll send ya back and packing_

 _In a shipping crate_

 **(They found themselves on a bunch of spinning plates as Vlad spun them round and round)**

 _You'll make a better living_

 _With a spinning plate_

 _You're only second rate!_

Desiree then found herself in one of the palace dungeons, being locked up in a small glass anti-ghost containment device. She was squashed up in there as Vlad placed a lock on it and placed her on the table, Jazz was being hand-cuffed to the wall by Freakshow. Cujo walked up to Desiree and whined as he rubbed against it, but then yelped as Vlad zapped him and forced him against the wall, anti-proof ghost chains then grabbed him and held him there.

Vlad then stretched and said in satisfaction, "That was invigorating. Come Freakshow, we have other lives to ruin"

"Plasmius! You so much as lay one hand on my brother and I'll…" Jazz began to shout, but was suddenly cut off as Vlad sent a beam at her mouth, covering it with a gag. Vlad then laughed as he and Freakshow left, leaving the three of them locked in there.


	9. Chapter 9-Youngblood's Betrayal

Back at the waterfall area, Jeremy was trying to skip stones across the lake, Frostbite then nudged Danny a bit and said, "It's now or never Danny"

Danny nodded, took a deep breath and walked over to talk to Jeremy. He then began to say, "Your Highness, look I'm sorry for telling you about Youngblood"

Jeremy scoffed at that for a second and then allowed Danny to continue, "I guess I saw some good in him, just like you saw some good in a half-ghost like me"

Danny then skipped a stone across the water, perfectly skipping about six times before falling into the water. Jeremy face then turned softer as he thought about what he said, he then smiled as he placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Yes I suppose your right. Well said my boy! Oh you'll make a fine vizier! And don't worry all is forgiven Danny"

Danny smiled and was glad that they both sorted everything out, he then noticed Youngblood sitting on the wall looking gloomy. He then walked over to him and said, "This was a great idea Youngblood, thanks"

"Oh don't thank me, really" Youngblood said unenthusiastically.

Suddenly men on black horses came charging out of the bushes, taking them all by surprise as Danny was suddenly blasted by a ray that threw him to the ground. Jeremy then began to run as he saw they were coming after him.

"King Jeremy!" Danny called out.

Frostbite stood in front of them in an effort to block their path with ice, but only to hit by a ray that blasted him out of the way. Danny stood up and gasped as he saw the leader of the bandits sitting on one of the horses, Freakshow!

"Freakshow!" Danny exclaimed.

Jeremy continued to run, until he was stopped by another one of the men on the horses who popped out of a hole in front of him. He began to run in the opposite direction, but was grabbed by him, Danny was about to jump in and rescue him, but was knocked over by the other men on the horses.

"Danny!" Jeremy called as he was carried off.

Once the smoke cleared, Danny wondered how they knew that they were there in the first place. He then looked at Youngblood and then became angry with realization, Youngblood was about to fly off away from him, but he didn't get far when Danny grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"You traitor!" Danny exclaimed angrily.

"Traitor is such a strong word" Youngblood said.

"Danny! Help!" Jeremy yelled.

Frostbite got back up and ran over to Danny. Danny then looked at Youngblood once more before throwing him away and said, "I'll settle with you later!"

"Come on Frostbite!" Danny said and then he transformed into his ghost half and flew beside Frostbite.

They flew after them, and as they were flying they noticed something as they caught up with them, for some reason they both felt some of their powers a bit weaker than normal, but he brushed it off for now as he noticed something else. Frostbite then said, "Danny they are trapped on the cliff. There's no other escape route!"

"Great! When they stop we'll…what?!" Danny suddenly exclaimed as they both watched them suddenly, jump off the cliff and then the horses grew wings and began to fly in the air.

"Freakshow knows magic?" Frostbite asked in complete shock.

Jeremy became completely frightened as they flew through the air, thinking that they were going to drop him or something. Danny then swooped in and grabbed Jeremy out of their hands and flew off, with Frostbite following behind, Freakshow then became very annoyed and angry.

"Get the king!" Freakshow ordered the men as they all charged after them.

"Hang on Jeremy, this is where we lose them!" Danny exclaimed as they flew past them, dodging blasts from everywhere and headed back to the top of the waterfall.

One of the men then came after them, stopped at the edge of the waterfall and zapped some magic at the water and suddenly a whirlpool began to form, it then became a large water type tornado. It came up and then knocked all three of them, causing Jeremy to land right in it spinning around and around in a never ending circle.

"Jeremy! We have to go back Frostbite" Danny said. Frostbite nodded and then the two went to go get Jeremy.

Jeremy continued to spin around, he noticed Danny and Frostbite coming and held out his hands ready for them to grab, suddenly as they came closer both their powers cancelled out causing not only for Danny to revert back to his human form, but also the both of them to fall inside the tornado. Frostbite was stuck inside, while Danny was flung out of it and fell right into the water.

The current was strong, Danny managed to grab onto a rock in the water as he thought, " _That ray that hit me, must've cancelled out mine and Frostbite's ghost powers!"_

Suddenly he heard laughter and then Freakshow kicked him off the rock, causing to fall back into the water. Danny then lost consciousness as he fell over the waterfall, Freakshow laughed in victory and then suddenly the man on the horse beside him sent some magic towards him and stopping Danny from hitting the sharp rocks below.

"What are you doing?!" Freakshow asked angrily and in confusion.

The man ignored him and levitated Danny out of the sharp rocks area at the bottom of the waterfall, he then dropped him in the less dangerous part and let Danny float along with the current. The two then flew off and landed back on shore, where the other men had Jeremy and Frostbite tied up in rope that was also ghost proof.

"Are you crazy?! You saved him! We were this close to being rid of that pest forever!" Freakshow yelled angrily ay the man as he jumped off the horse.

Suddenly all the men disappeared to reveal Vlad in his ghost form, he then angrily grabbed Freakshow by his jacket and yelled, "Look you little…" But then he calmed down and let him go, he then continued, "I mean my dear friend, if you remember the plan it is not yet time for the boy to meet his end"

"Um I knew that" Freakshow then muttered.

"Soon our revenge will be complete and you shall have your third wish" Vlad finished, leaving an excited Freakshow to smile gleefully. He then turned around to Youngblood and said, "And you Youngblood, you have done well"

Youngblood continued to look down in guilt as he said quietly, "Please don't mention it"

Later that night, Danny began to wake up and found himself at the edge of the shore with half of him in the water. He coughed and then groaned in pain as he sat up and said, "King Jeremy!"

He then remembered who was responsible for his kidnapping in the first place and whispered bitterly, "Youngblood"

He then stood up and tried to transform into his ghost half, but found he still couldn't due to the effects of the ray that hit him and so he began the long walk across the dessert back to Amity. King Jeremy were taken back to the palace and were locked up with the others in the dungeon.

"Plasmius you fiend! I should have known that this was all treachery!" Jeremy spat out at Vlad who was in his human form with anger.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Youngblood" Vlad said proudly at his little partner in crime.

Youngblood then sighed out, "I played a minor role really"

"Vlad! This ghost here won't co-operate!" Freakshow exclaimed as he tried to hold onto to Freakshow. Frostbite felt all his powers back, as he flew intangibly out of Freakshow's grasp and was about to fly off to help Danny, but he was suddenly stopped by Vlad who chained him up with ghost proof chains and attached him to the wall next to Cujo.

"Ooh! When Danny returns, you're gonna be sorry you ever came out of that lamp!" Jeremy exclaimed with confidence in Danny and anger at Vlad.

"Well good thing we have plenty of time, to prepare for his arrival" Vlad said grinning widely, he then removed Jeremy's jacket and slashed at it with a dagger.

"Hey! That was a nice jacket, I could've worn that!" Freakshow complained.

"We need this for our plan" Vlad said. Freakshow then asked, "Couldn't we use another jacket for the plan?"

"Oh no. The king's jacket and this dagger are exactly what we need, to seal Daniel's doom" Vlad explained. He then smiled and then said, "I'll now go to put the plan into action, but first I have to just grab one last guest for our small party"

He then disappeared in a flash. Sam was in her room, pacing around worried about Danny and her dad, not even reading a bit of her favourite goth books could calm her nerves.

" _Where could they be? Danny told me they would be home at 5:30, but that was two hours ago. Something's wrong, I can feel it"_ Sam said in her head, she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when smoke started to fill the room, she began to run towards the door until she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Vlad Plasmius standing before her, but before she could scream for the guards, she was grabbed by him and then they both vanished out of the room without a trace.


	10. Chapter 10-Danny Framed

Two hours later, Danny had finally arrived back at the palace he could feel his powers slowly returning but not enough to fly the rest of the way back. He weakly walked up the flight of stairs to the door, when he arrived at the top he saw Skulker standing there glaring at him.

"Skulker! The king has been…" Danny began to say until he was cut off when Skulker shouted, "Seize him!"

Suddenly Maurice and Walker grabbed him as Skulker continued, "You are under arrest, for the murder of the king"

"What?! No!" Danny exclaimed as he was dragged away to the dungeons.

Once there, Danny was handcuffed on his wrists and ankles with ghost proof chains that neutralized his powers, he then had explained to Skulker everything that happened and tried to convince him that he didn't kill the king at all, however Skulker wasn't buying his story one bit.

"You went over the waterfall huh? HA! How did you survive?" Skulker asked.

"I…I don't know" Danny answered hanging his head down, he had no explanation for that part.

"How very convenient" Skulker said crossing his arms and not believing him.

"It's the truth! Why won't you believe me?" Danny asked. He then looked up to see Sam standing at the top of the staircase answering for Skulker, "Because we know you're lying"

She entered the dungeon holding the ripped up jacket that belonged to Jeremy and showed it to him angrily as she continued, "I found this in your room, my father's jacket slashed"

"You can't think that I would do this!" Danny exclaimed in disbelief.

"I thought you loved me, but now I see all you wanted to do was rule Amity" Sam exclaimed in anger and sadness.

"I would never…" Danny began to say, but was cut off when Sam cut him off and said, "We don't do this anymore, but for what you have done you must be punished severely. Skulker he shall die at dawn, for the murder of my father"

She then ran out of the dungeon crying leaving a shocked Danny behind, she looked at him once more with a glare and then slammed the door closed.

"Sam please!" Danny exclaimed, but was stopped by Skulker who said, "You're in my hands now, ghost brat!"

Sam then walked towards another dungeon smiling, she entered to see the real Sam and Tucker as well being chained to the wall in between Jazz and Jeremy by Freakshow, fake Sam then smiled right in her face and then laughed as she transformed back into Vlad in his human form.

"Oh you should've seen the look on Danny's face, when our dear Princess Sam sentenced him to death" Vlad said grinning like a madman.

"No" Sam whispered and hung her head down low.

"Oh yes! And then I'll get my wish" Freakshow said with excitement.

"Yes then you will get your wish" Vlad said with annoyance.

Sam then glared at Youngblood and yelled out, "Youngblood! I swear one day you will pay for this!"

"I really think your making too big a deal out of this" Youngblood said nervously.

Vlad then grabbed Sam by her chin and said, "Hmm such spirit"

Sam then tried to bite down on his hand, he pulled it away at said to her angrily as he threatened her with a glowing hand, "Perhaps after a few days in chains, you'll be more kindly towards me especially if you want your father to remain healthy!"

He then turned to Youngblood and ruffled his hair as he said to him, "Ah Youngblood you betrayed me and allied yourself with my enemies and you turned on them as soon it was in your best interest. That's what I like about you, you're so perfectly predictable. A villain through and through"

Youngblood nodded in agreement and then said through deep breaths, "Thank you" and then he continued to look down in guilt at what he did.

Dawn arrived as Danny heard the sound of a rooster crowing, he then looked at the door as it opened to reveal Skulker. He smiled evilly and said, "Dawn has arrived"

Skulker then led the way, as Danny followed in handcuffs with Maurice and Walker behind him. Back in the dungeon, Vlad flew down to the door and turned back into Sam this time, wearing a hooded jacket having the hood cover her head, Freakshow stood beside him at the door.

"I'll tell your boyfriend goodbye for you princess" Vlad said in Sam's voice.

Jeremy struggled in his chains and yelled out in anger, "When I get hold of you Vlad, you're gonna be sorry!"

Cujo barked angrily at Vlad and Frostbite let out a huge roar at him, Vlad shrugged it off and said in his voice, "I'm so scared" and then he and Freakshow left the dungeon.

After waiting a minute, Youngblood flew over to where Desiree was and stood beside her small prison.

"How could you double cross my brother after all he's done for you?" Jazz asked in anger.

Cujo then began to bark at him, Youngblood then turned around and asked the dog, "Hey! Do I insult your mother?"

Cujo then just remained silent. Youngblood then tried hitting the glass with his wooden sword, but it broke and then he tried punching it, only to receive a sore hand.

"What are you doing now?" Sam asked in both anger and confusion.

"Oh what's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to free the chump genie, so he can save your chump boyfriend!" Youngblood answered with annoyance as he continued to try and break the glass.

Everyone then looked at Youngblood in shock, perhaps there is some good in this ghost kid after all. Back with Danny, they stopped at a weapons room and watched as the blacksmith was preparing a glowing green blade for Skulker. Skulker grabbed the sword off him and then cut a log in half to test its sharpness, Danny gasped as the wood was cut cleanly and knew that that's how he was going to die. He was then led towards the execution platform, this time with Maurice and Walker in front of him and Skulker behind him.

Back in the dungeon, Youngblood was still trying to break the glass. He then picked it up and threw Desiree on the floor, a few cracks could be seen but it still wasn't enough to break it.

"You have to lift it higher!" Sam exclaimed.

Youngblood nodded after taking a few deep breaths and getting back up. Back outside, Walker forced Danny down on his knees and positioned his head on the wood, Skulker smiled as it was soon nearly over. Walker was about to put the head bag on Danny's head until they heard Sam shout, "Wait!"

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed happily as he watched her come up the stairs and stand in front of him.

"I knew you couldn't go through with this" Danny said with relief.

"I just wanted to say goodbye…" Sam began to say, her face then turned into Vlad's as she continued, "Ghost brat!" and then went back to Sam's face, she then ran off.

Danny gasped and then exclaimed, "Plasmius! It's Plasmius…" but was cut off as the bag was placed over his head silencing him. Danny began to struggle as he was placed back into position, back in the dungeon Youngblood lifted Desiree higher and higher and then let her go, breaking the glass and releasing her.

She immediately flew off and grabbed Danny, just as Skulker swung the sword down towards his head, leaving him baffled and confused. Desiree got rid of Danny's chains, which allowed him to get the bag off his head.

"Thanks for saving me" Danny said with relief.

"Oh come on Danny you know I had to. That no-head look is just not you and for my next trick, bibidy-bobidy-boo!" Desiree exclaimed and then on the roof of one of the towers, everyone was standing safe and sound out of the dungeon.

Danny and Desiree landed on the roof in front of them. Sam smiled and then ran over to Danny, embracing him tightly, Cujo and Jazz then joined in the hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay" Danny said.

"There's somebody else who wants to talk to you" Sam then said and then revealed Youngblood hiding nervously behind her legs.

"Uh hi" Youngblood said nervously.

Danny then got really angry and shouted and began to shout at him, "You set me up! How could you show your face?! You're nothing but a…" but was cut off when Sam explained, "Danny Youngblood rescued us. He didn't have to but he did"

"He rescued you?" Danny asked in confusion and then smiled at the small hero.

"Like she said, did not have to but did. Now we should be fleeing for our lives if you don't mind!" Youngblood exclaimed and began to fly off, but was stopped when Danny said determined, "No! We have to stop Plasmius!"

"But how? He's so powerful" Jazz asked.

"His lamp! According to the genie rules, an imprisoned genie can only be destroyed if their lamp is destroyed. If you destroy Plasmius's lamp, you destroy Plasmius" Desiree answered.

"Then that's what we'll do" Frostbite said.

"Tucker I need you to go tell your dad and the other guards what's going on, but tell them not to engage Plasmius at all" Sam said.

"Okay, be careful guys. Hey Desiree can you send me to my dad?" Tucker asked. Desiree nodded and then teleported him using her magic.

"Reality check, Plasmius is large and in charge!" Youngblood reminded them.

"Oh yes! There's no telling what he'll do to Amity, we have a responsibility" Jeremy said.

"You do, but I don't. I'm only responsible for me!" Youngblood exclaimed.

Danny transformed into his ghost form and held onto Jazz and Sam, Frostbite held onto Jeremy and Desiree held onto Cujo.

"I understand Youngblood, you've done enough and thank you" Danny said and then they all flew off to defeat Plasmius.

"Hey I did my good deed! I don't owe you a thing! You hear me! Not a thing" Youngblood shouted unsurely and then flew off himself.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Wow guys! Only three more chapters to go and this story is finished**

 **Tomorrow or Friday a new chapter of the Phantom Twins will be uploaded.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Mikaela2015**


	11. Chapter 11-Battle with Vlad

Inside the throne room, Vlad sat upon the throne laughing loudly in satisfaction for the completion of his revenge, with Freakshow standing beside him holding the lamp and now he had one last problem to take care of.

"Now that my revenge is complete, there is now one little matter left to resolve" Vlad said smiling as he stood up from the throne.

Freakshow got really excited as he presented the lamp and said, "Yes! The wish!"

"Indeed" Vlad said turning around with his eye's glowing red, confusing Freakshow. He then demanded, "You will now free me of this wretched lamp!"

Freakshow then exclaimed defiantly, earning him a glare from him, "No! We had a deal! I helped you get your revenge and I would get my final wish!"

Vlad then smiled and said, "But you don't need to waste your third wish. You want the sunken treasure of Court Du Maire? It's yours!"

He zapped out some magic and suddenly an old ship appeared and landed on the floor. Out of the holes was the treasure, Freakshow laughed gleefully and danced around the ship admiring his reward, unaware that the wooden mermaid at the front of the ship was Desiree in disguise. She then stretched out her hand to try and grab the lamp from his hand, but it was no good since he moved to look at more treasure.

Desiree then disappeared and reappeared to others, who were hiding behind the stone pillars. She shook her head indicating she couldn't grab the lamp.

"Does this mean I could have more stuff?" Freakshow asked hopefully.

Vlad glared at him in annoyance and then zapped his fingers and suddenly a pedestal appeared with a huge red ruby on top of it. Freakshow just stood there in silence and excitement, he then placed the lamp on the throne seat and went over to hug his new treasure. The others then saw this as an opportunity to grab the lamp.

"NICE! MORE!" Freakshow demanded.

Vlad once again zapped his fingers and even more treasure appeared, Desiree once again stretched her hand out to grab the lamp, but before she could grab it a treasure chest hit her hand and she pulled it back while muffling a scream of pain. Jeremy and Sam then tried sneaking up to it, but a treasure chest was about to fall on top of them and Sam just pulled herself and Jeremy out of the way before it could crush them.

"Now if that's more than enough, perhaps you care to grant me my freedom?" Vlad asked through frustration.

"Oh yes of course" Freakshow said, leaving his trance and walked over to the lamp. Cujo was about to grab it until he noticed Freakshow coming and quickly hid back behind the throne.

Freakshow picked up the lamp, everyone gasped silently when he began to say, "I wish for Vlad to be…" He stopped and then smiled as he asked, "Wait. How do I know these things won't disappear once I set you free?"

Vlad then got really angry and began advancing on him, he forced him to sit on the throne in fright as roared, "The more pressing question is, how will you stay alive if you don't?!"

Vlad then walked away as Freakshow stuttered out, "But you said genies can't kill! You said that"

Cujo then came out again, ready to grab the lamp. Vlad turned around and said frustrated, "You'd be surprised what you can live through" He then gasped as he noticed Cujo and exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Cujo froze for a second and then quickly grabbed onto the lamp, Freakshow then noticed the dog and tried shaking him off. Suddenly Danny came out from behind the pillars and grabbed onto the lamp and exclaimed, "I'll take that!"

The two then began tugging on the lamp, in an effort to pry it off each other. Cujo hung onto it and was shook back and forth in their struggle. They both stopped at Vlad's shadow loomed over them.

"Phantom still alive? NO!" Vlad roared out and then sent a huge ball of flames at them, knocking them both back onto the balcony.

They both then gasped in fright as the balcony began to break, sending them all plummeting to the ground. Desiree appeared as a lounge chair and caught Danny before he could hit the ground and then caught Cujo with the armrest, she then turned back to normal.

"Thanks Desiree" Danny said and then he transformed into his ghost half, Frostbite then came down with Sam and Jazz in his arms.

"Where's the lamp?" Jazz asked.

All three of then noticed Freakshow hanging in a tree at the other end of the garden, he then accidently dropped the lamp and it fell to the ground. They all then flew over to grab it, suddenly the ground began to shake and out from the ground came a giant Vlad Plasmius in his genie form and man was he angry as the sky turned a crimson red. His laughter forced them all back and they all landed on the ground.

Sam got up saw the lamp, she ran over in an attempt to grab it while Vlad's back was turned, Vlad however noticed her and said, "NOT SO FAST!"

He then sent a huge ecto blast towards her, she just managed to barely dodge it and avoid being blasted into ashes.

Vlad then turned around when he heard Danny in his human form exclaiming defiantly, "Give it up fruitloop! We're obviously too much for you to handle!"

"You! You're a fool to challenge me! I am all powerful!" Vlad said showing off his might.

Danny merely scoffed at him and said, "Some all-powerful! You can't even get rid of a mere half ghost!"

Vlad then grabbed him within his grasp and said, "A problem I'm going to fix right now!"

Sam and Jazz gasped as they exclaimed in unison, "Danny!"

Vlad began to squeeze him tightly, Danny could feel his breathing being cut off until his skin began to turn green and suddenly instead of Danny in his grasp, it was Desiree smiling.

"WHAT!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Got ya! Go for it guys!" Desiree exclaimed as Vlad turned his head to see Danny and Frostbite going for the lamp.

Vlad then angrily threw Desiree over to Jazz, Sam and Cujo causing her to go unconscious when she hit the ground. All three of them then ran over to help her, Frostbite and Danny continued to go after the lamp.

"Faster Frostbite!" Danny yelled out.

Vlad then sent out a large chain of energy, hitting them both dead on causing Danny powers to short circuit and revert back to his human self and Frostbite to suddenly become a full on ice statue. Danny landed on Frostbite a second and the two then glided for a second before falling to the ground.

"FROSTBITE NO!" Danny exclaimed and watched as his friend shattered to thousands of pieces as they hit the ground together.

"DANNY!" Sam exclaimed.

Danny weakly sat up and saw the lamp right in front of him, he then reached out to grab it until the earth beneath him began to move and suddenly he was holding onto a pillar of rock as Vlad laughed. Vlad then clapped his hands together and sent out a lot of magic everywhere, the earth began to rumble and move, holes in the earth began to form around them and before they knew it they were surrounded by molten lava.

The lamp sat on a pillar of rock in the middle, Danny's pillar floated everywhere while the others sat on a pillar with an unconscious Desiree to tend to. As Danny's pillar moved around, he reached out to grab the lamp but kept missing it. Vlad laughed evilly at them all.

"Give it up boy!" Vlad exclaimed and then zapped an ectoblast at the bottom of Danny's pillar, causing it to become a bit smaller.

Danny nearly slipped off and just managed to grip onto the pillar again as Vlad said, "You shall never have my lamp and there is no one to save you this time!"

Vlad then turned his head around as he heard Youngblood scream out as he flew down, "Hey Plasmius! Shut up!"

"Youngblood" Danny whispered, relieved that he changed his mind.

Youngblood flew past his head and headed towards the lamp as Vlad screamed out, "TRAITOR!"

Vlad then fired an ecto blast at him, but missed as Youngblood grabbed the lamp and began to fly towards Danny to give it to him, but before Danny could grab it Vlad fired again and this time hit Youngblood dead on and sent him hitting the wall battered and bruised. Youngblood then fell onto a small pillar.

"No Youngblood!" Jazz exclaimed as Desiree began to wake up.

Youngblood then tried to kick the lamp, but he was so weak and hurt that he couldn't. Vlad laughed more while Danny's pillar continued to fall into the lava.

"Good help is so hard to find these days. Isn't it Daniel?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

Youngblood then tried one last time, Vlad gasped as Youngblood managed to kick it into the lava before falling unconscious.

"MY LAMP! NO!" Vlad exclaimed in fear as the lamp fell into the lava and began to melt.

Youngblood's pillar began to crumble, Danny gasped and just as Youngblood was about to fall in, he grabbed his arm and held onto him as his pillar continued to sink. As the lamp completely melted, Vlad began to thrash in pain, the other's pillar began to break so Desiree quickly used her body as a bridge and allowed the others to walk over her to safety. Danny suddenly felt his powers return and quickly transformed and flew right out of the pit and then the earth started coming back together. Vlad continued to thrash in pain and before they knew it, Vlad Plasmius was destroyed forever.

The earth finished coming back together sending blinding lights into the sky and then finished as the sky returned to its normal colour of blue. The battle was finally won.


	12. Chapter 12-Another Happy Ghostly Ending

Frostbite suddenly came back to normal and flew around happily, he came up to Cujo and patted the cheerful dog. They both then turned around and their smiles dropped as Danny held the now dead (well fully dead) Youngblood.

"Youngblood" Danny whispered.

Jazz began to cry into Desiree's embrace and Frostbite held onto Cujo as he whimpered sadly. Sam walked up to Danny and placed her hand on his shoulder as Danny hugged Youngblood closely. He stopped and looked at Sam.

"I thought a genie couldn't kill anyone" Danny said.

Suddenly Youngblood coughed and said weakly, "You'd be surprised what you can live through"

Danny smiled and said, "Alright!"

Everyone began to cheer for Youngblood. Desiree exclaimed, "HE'S ALIVE!" and then transformed herself into a firework and fired herself into the sky.

Later that night, everyone gathered in the throne room celebrating the defeat of Vlad. Youngblood laid down on some cushions covered in bandages.

"And so Youngblood lived happily ever after, wallowing in luxury as Danny's palace pal" Youngblood said to himself smiling.

Jeremy smiled and said, "Now my dear boy or should I say my new vizier"

"Um your Highness I'm honoured but I can't be your vizier" Danny said honestly.

Youngblood then gasped in shock and said as he flew up to Danny, "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"

"The world" Danny answered simply.

"Look personally I'm with you dude, but let's take it one step at a time" Youngblood whispered, suddenly he was grabbed by Desiree and she zapped some more bandages around his mouth. Youngblood then wiggled out of her grasp.

Danny then continued as he gestured outside, "I mean I wanna see the world. I can't just stay in the palace, there's too much to do and too much to see"

"Hey what about your girlfriend? You think that she is just gonna wait around here?" Youngblood asked gesturing Sam, Tucker became annoyed and grabbed Youngblood.

Sam smiled as she walked up to Danny and hugged him as she answered, "I most certainly will not! I'm going to see the world too"

"Okay that's it the madness is spreading! Why do I always get mixed up with these crazy people?! Did anybody ask what the brave ghost kid here wants to do?!"

 _ **THE END**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **And that's the end of that! YAHOOOO!**

 **I'm really happy with how this turned out. Now as for my other stories, The Lion King will be updated tomorrow and then The Phantom Twins: Season 1 will be updated on Thursday. Also I'm planning on writing not only a sequel to this but also other Disney films and also I might be writing a TMNT/Danny Phantom Crossover of the episode Battle Nexus.**

 **Mikaela2015**


End file.
